


hawkeye's past

by orphan_account



Series: budapest [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brittany pierce has a (somewhat) unexpected past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hawkeye's past

**Author's Note:**

> posting notes at the end for spoilers. enjoy!

Brittany straddles the horse and strokes his silvery white mane, trying to get comfortable in the saddle. Tucking her long blonde locks into her cap and pulling on her gloves, she eyes the targets, positioned one after the other, alternating between high and low.

Brittany’s task? Hit every target while the horse sprints across the ring.

She’s been trained to do this. She’s been in the saddle since she could walk.

But that doesn’t stop the little shiver that travels down her spine like an ice-cold blade every time the horse rears up, readying itself for the ringleader’s gunshot.

She traps her fear within her; she can’t afford to be scared now. She slips the mask over her face and waits.

Brittany isn’t Brittany in the ring. Brittany is the faceless, genderless Hawkeye, the master archer of the circus. And Hawkeye never misses.

The horse kicks off, and Brittany struggles to balance. She loads her bow, pulls, and taps her foot against the horse’s side and the horse slows for a millisecond.

 _One_.

Her first arrow thwacks against the backboard and without looking she knows she’s hit her mark. She thrusts her hand into the quiver and loads the arrow. She pulls, taps her foot against the horse’s side again, and releases.

 _Two_.

She levels her bow down, angling it towards the third target. She pulls, taps, and releases.

 _Three_.

The targets start moving around. The fourth, fifth, and sixth targets begin to rise and fall; the goal is to hit them in order. Four, five, six.

She digs both her heels into the horse’s sides and the horse halts slowly, trotting towards the end instead of sprinting. The people in the crowd shush each other in anticipation.

For a few seconds, all she can hear is the whirr of her last three arrows through the air and the sound of them hitting their marks.

Thwack.

Thwack.

 _Thwack_.

She taps her foot against the horse’s side once more and the horse sprints around the ring as the crowd cheers, frenzied.

The ringleader brings the megaphone up to his mouth and Brittany hears his voice boom across the ring.

“Hawkeye, ladies and gentlemen! The archer that never misses!”

/

Brittany waits until she’s backstage before sliding off the horse and giving him an apple. She removes her cap and lets her hair fan out behind her, peeling her gloves off and wiping the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. The fire-eaters pat her on the back as they rush past her into the ring. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still reading up on clint barton in the marvel 'verse, but i do remember him being a part of a circus of some sort...i felt like this fit hawkeye!brittany too, so this is just a glimpse of it. i hope you all like it! (i also wouldn't be opposed to feedback...../coughs)


End file.
